I'll make a man out of you
by Phoenix's Heartbeat
Summary: A clone's DNA is messed up and instead of being a he, he's a she. Now she must get through training with a 'Special guest' trainer without being caught. Better summary (in my opinion) inside. I don't really know where I'm going with this. Rating may change from T to M. (Being continued through the training to a huge plot twist later) NOT FINISHED YET! (more than 20 chaps.)
1. Chapter 1

**A clone's DNA got messed up and they ended up a girl. Now she's going through training, but only her training squad knows that shes a she. She has to get through the training and not get found, or else she'll end up stuck on Kamino with no chance, but that'll be harder than she thought. Captain Rex is temperarly sent to train the trooper's personally.**

**I got board and inspired by the song 'I'll make a man out of you' from Mulan. :/ Don't really know where I'm going to go with this.**

* * *

(Trixter POV **Female clone**)

"Hey! Trixter!" I paused in the hall. Jonny, well that's what I called him, came running toward me. I always kept my armor on, and I had padding to fill out the parts of the regular trooper's armor that I couldn't. I smiled from behind the training helmet I had on. It was similar to the ones the real troopers wore, but there were less parts and my shoulder plates were painted black.

My helmet had a filter so that my voice was changed to sound like one of the other trooper's. "What?" I wasn't in a good mood, not by a long shot. The constant rain was getting on my nerves, but also that everyone in my squad was excited for the 'Special guest' trainer. It was some Captain that had an impressive record, _Yay anyone could have a record like that._

"Well someone's pissy."

I glared at him from behind my helmet. I ignored him and went to the cafeteria and grabbed some fruit that looked like an apple or something. I tossed it from hand to hand, then grabbed some dry food, like the rotations we would have to eat on the battle field. I saw two others in my squad so I sat with them, Jonny following.

"I know who the Captain thats comming is," his voice was slightly sing-song. I moved my head slightly indicating I was rolling my eyes.

"Well, I'm going to get some rest or practice I don't know." I walked vacantly to a secret hide out I had, the only place I could take off my helmet without worry.

Once I reached there, I took off my helmet and ate. _I might as well train._ I had a punching bag there, so I started a workout.

(On the _Resolute_)

"Rex, you've been asked to train some of the new clones on Kamino. They saw that you had some down time, and you said that you thought it would be nice for a short break," Anakin looked at the Captain's tense form. "You okay Rex?"

Rex nodded and lightly slapped his face, like he was trying to stay awake. "I'm fine, sir."

"Rex, you look like you haven't slept for weeks," Ahsoka's voice sounded worried.

"It's nothing the two of you need to worry about. I'll go talk to Kix later, and tell them on Kamino I accept."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so this is chapter 2. Nothing really happens till chapter 3 or 4. This is suppose to be funny in a way. I mean, the clones are going to be singing XD Sorry, if you don't think it's funny that's okay.**

* * *

(On ship to Kamino)

Rex sighed as he put his feet on the dashboard and leaned back. He hadn't been able to talk to Kix and see if he could give him anything for his anxiety, well that's what he thought it was.

_Beep... Beep_

Rex opened the transmition to see a Kamanoin. "Captain, we're happy to hear you accepted our request."

Re nodded, "Anything to help make sure that there are less of us killed on the battle field. I'll be arriving at 0500." With that the Kamanoin nodded and signed off. Rex was left with his thoughts as the ship went through hyperspace.

(On Kamino _Trixter's POV_)

I hated that everyone called my Trixter. The name fit, but I liked Phoenix or Iris better, thought the names I liked would give away that I was female.

I went to go see what my squad was up to. When I found them, they were being scolded by the bounty hunter that hated us. _Great, what did they do this time?_

"Do you think this is some game?" Bric's voice indicated he was mad.

_Should I let them get chewed out or get involed._ Bric already hated me because I would stand up to him when I didn't like how he disaplined the squad. _I might as well get involed_. "What did you guys do now?" Bric looked pissed, and started to glare at me.

One of the more timid of the group, because of what Bric did to him, spoke up. "They put some foam stuff in a helmet and had one of the others from the other squad put it on. He went to the infrurmery because the stuff is posionus if injested."

"You put someone in the infurmery?!" I was shocked. They always pulled tricks, but nothing like this.

"It was an accident," Saber spoke up, still cowering from Bric's death glare. Everyone in the squad had gone through Bric's disapline, except for me, making them cower in his presnce.

Saber, Webs, Skulls, Hyde, and I made up Trixer's squad. They voted it to be named that since I was the bravest and sometimes, because I always did brave things, the stupidest of the squad.

"I'll deal with them, Bric." I usually chewed them out then made them do an intense work out, or something like that when they got introuble.

"Not this time. I'm dealing with them," Bric made a move to assult Hyde, throwing a punch. My hand whipped out and pushed Hyde out of the way so I was the one that got hit. I was hit in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me.

All the other squad members, and the other clones, were watching. Everyone was scared to face Bric, in fear of what he might do to them. I groaned then started to laugh, "Is that the best you can do Bric?" Probobly not the most intelegent thing I did, taunting a very angry Siniteen bounty hunter. I wasn't prepared for the next punch to the head I recived. My ears rung.

I ended up on the ground, trying to get up. "You know what? I should just take their punishment out on you," Bric growled. He went to stomp on my stomach, but I rolled out of the way just in time. His foot hit the ground with a loud thump. I got another hit to the head and the stomach. They weren't soft hits, they were like full force hits from a hammer.

"Bric! What are you doing!?" Thankfully a very surprised El-Les shouted before Bric did some real damage. I coughed, and red dripped from my helmet. By the time I stood, El-Les had reached us. "You can't assult them!"

I spoke up, with a slight humor in my voice, sounding like the other clones, "We were just having a mutual disagreemet." El-Les eyes my wounds. I knew I was bleeding a lot. Bric just scoffed and walked away, and hesitently El-Les followed.

I basicly collapsed on the bench between below the sleeping quaters. "Trixter, are you okay?" Everyone in every group surrounded me. I ignored them and tried to figure out how bad my wounds were. I knew I had some internal bleeding, maybe a broken rib. "You need real medical treatment, Trixter."

I hated having medics look at my wounds. I waved them off and looked at the time, 0500.

There was a alarm, not an emergency alarm, but one that meant to meet at the landing bay. I groaned slightly and made my way, slowly to the bay. I could see everyone's glances at my wounds, but I ignored it and stood with the rest of them. I was in the middle of the 5 of us that made up the squad, and they tried to help make sure I didn't collapse.

A ship landed and the cargo bay opened. It was a few seconds before clone armor appeared. The man walked down, and studdied us. I could see his eyes flash to my wounds. He didn't have his helmet on, revialing his face. He had the same charamel eyes as everyone else though he had blond shaved hair, basicly stubble.

When he spoke his voice held a sence of authority, "I'm Captain Rex, leader of the 501st. I serve under Jedi General Anakin Skywalker, and I'm here to temerarly help your training, though most of you already know that. Training will start at 1200 hours. Dismissed." Everyone nodded, and the others moved to help me walk, but I waved them off.

(Rex POV)

"I'm Captain Rex, leader of the 501st. I serve under Jedi General Anakin Skywalker, and I'm here to temerarly help your training, though most of you already know that. Training will start at 1200 hours. Dismissed." Everyone nodded and went to do their own thing. I saw one of the troopers was bleeding severly, but refused the assitance of their other squad members. I was slightly concered.

"Cadet, what happened to them?" I asked one of the members of that cadet's squad. The squad seemed more timid than the others he had seen.

"Bric happened, sir," he used his eyes to motion to the Siniteen talking with one of the other clones in a different squad. "We go introuble, and Trixter defended us like always, but Bric was angry and tried to punch Hyde here," the cadet motioned to his brother next to him, "and Trixter pushed him out of the way, taking the hit. Then he kept throwing punches till El-Les, the other Master Cheif came and stopped him, then you arrived, Sir."

I nodded, "What's your name cadet?"

"I'm Saber, sir. Hyde, Webs, Skulls, and Trixter is the injured one."

I thought for a second, "Is Bric always assulting your squad?" Webs nodded slightly and saddly. I felt sorry for them. I had never had to have an abusive Master Cheif.

"I'll talk to Bric. From know on, if something happens I'll handle your punishment, and he attacks you talk to me."


	3. Chapter 3

(Trixter's POV)

I went to my bunk in the sleeping quarters and took off my chest plate. I knew no one would see me, because I had the very top of the bunks. I scaned my stomach and looked at what the scan showed. The wounds weren't as extensive I had originally thought. Just a couple cuts and brusies. The same showed when I did a scan of my head.

I had some baca with me so I put some one the worst of my wounds, then put my armor back on. I heard foot falls of two people. I saw it was two clones from the top squad. I was quiet and listened to what they said.

"Trixter finally got what he deserved. I mean standing up to Bric can only go on for so long." I didn't know their names, but the numbers on their training armor were 3 and 5. Three was laughing at what 5 said.

"I would have liked to see Bric do more damage, but El-Les had to interupt," 3 spoke.

I felt my breath choke. _So this is what people think of me. _I guess I made a scraping sound because the two turned around as I climbed down from my bunk. I reconized 5 and 3 imideatly, just earlier this week we had become friends. "Trixter," there was surprise, relization, and sorry in their expression.

The stepped closer to me, but I took a step back. I saw blue behind them, _Captain Rex_. He had heard everything.

"Trixter, we didn't-"

"I don't want you to talk to me ever again." I walked out of the room, feeling the sting of tears behind my eyes. I turned back once to get my training weapons, seeing the rest of the other squads. I guess they heard also. _Forget the weapon._

I left the weapon and walked out into the rain.

"I wasn't done," I heard Bric's voice behind me.

"Leave me alone, Bric." I walked in the rain, trying to process what 3 and 5 had said. Bric didn't seem to take the hint.

I didn't expect the hit I took to my head. I stummbled slightly before gaining my balance. I was near the edge of the platform. _Get away from the edge!_ My mind was screaming. Bric threw some more punches, but I was able to avoid them till I got cornered between him and the wall. "Does it make you angry how I just throw you and you're 'brothers' round?" Bric threw another punch which hit my shoulder.

I stiffled a cry of pain as he knocked my arm out of it's socket. I clutched my shoulder, bobing and weaving trying to avoid getting hit again. When I he gotten enough space, I put my arm back in the socket, groaning slightly. He came closer again, this time going to kick me. I barely had enough time to do a backwards roll when I felt his foot make contact with my leg.

When I rolled, I saw armor with blue markings for a split second. _Screw this_, Bric made another move to punch me when I grabbed his arm and tossed his about 5 feet from me. I didn't get to do anything else before the Captain came and stopped the fight.

"Bric, you assault the Cadets again and you'll be dealing with me," the Captain growled.

"And what can you do, Clone," Bric seemed to spat out the last word. I looked at the Captain, he had his hands clenched.

"Fine, then why don't we bring it up to the Jedi that you've been constantly abusing the cadets, see how she deals with it." Rex's hand hovered over his holstered blaster, waiting for the Siniteen to make a hostle move toward him. Bric growled and made a move for his gun. Rex's guns were unholstered and pointed at the Siniteen before he was even close to toughing his.

Bric stopped and just walked away, "Fine, clone, have it your way." Bric walked into the training center.

"You okay, Trixter?" The other's must have told them my nickname. I nodded, and tried to roll me shoulder slightly. A sharp pain radated through my arm, _Crap._ Rex looked at my arm, "Get that looked at." Then he walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

**I decided to make something happen in this chapter and Trixter comes to the rescue, though most of the clones can't do this, she was self taught at this. I'm not saying, but I can guess most of you know.**

* * *

(Trixter's POV)

It was about 0900, and I was walking through the halls. My arm was doing better than it was 3 hours ago. I saw the Captain in the landing bay talking to someone through a hologram. I usually took a short cut through here to get to our mini- library to study some of the other species and places to avoid. The Captain glanced at me, looking like he wanted to say something, but I kept walking.

I kept getting looks from the other squads, but I ignored them and sat a terminal. I was going to study, I signed on to, but I saw a message waiting on my account._ Fives- Waiting for Trixters to sign on._ I smiled, Fives was one of the only others that knew I wasn't a guy. I signed on to the chat room.

_Trixters: Hey, Fives, long time to talk to. I was starting to get worried. :)  
Fivers: :( Trixters, somethings happened, and I want to tell you, but it's hard to say.  
Trixters: Fivers, what happened?  
Fivers: You know how Hevy, Echo, Cutup, Droidbait and I were stationed at Rishi Base?  
Trixters: Yeah, did something happen? I haven't heard anything if something did._

I could hear the pain and sadness in his voice.

_Fivers: Yeah, something happened. You know Commander Cody?  
Trixters: I've heard of him, why?  
Fivers: And Captain Rex?_

I paused before typing:

_Trixters: Yeah, he's going to be training the cadets, he's on Kamino right now.  
Fivers: I know, I was transfered to the 501st.  
Trixters: Really?! That's great.  
Fivers: Not really, bud._

Fives and I had had a fling, but instead of calling me Babe, he had to call me bud. Fives and I knew that it wasn't going to work between us, but we were able to end things on good terms, now we're best friends.

_Trixters: What happened?  
Fives: Well, there was a droid invasion on Rishi.  
Trixsters: Oh my god, are you okay?! Are the others?!_

It showed that Echo signed on.

_Ecers: Yeah, Fives and I are okay.  
Fivers: Echo, I'd rather tell Trix myself.  
Trixters: Tell me what?  
Ecers: Fine, Fives, you tell Trix.  
Fivers: Thank you. Trix, Echo and I were the only ones that were originally on the base that survived. Hevy could've, but he sacrificed himself to blow up the base and alert the Republic of the invasion._

My eyes started to water. They had died, and only Echo and Fives had lived. It was hard to take in. The Domino squad he been like my other squad. They knew my secret, and I had trusted them enough to tell them. I most likely would have been with them, but I was still 'too young' to be put into a squad.

_Ecers: Trix?  
Trixters: I'm fine, just a lot to process. I'm going to open a video chat._

I opened the video chat and saw Echo and Fives. I saw Fives eyes glance to the blood on my armor.

_Fivers: Trix?! What happened, who did that to you?!  
Trixters: I'm fine, and it was freaken Bric. My squad got into trouble again and Bric was going to 'disapline' them and I interfeared taking a punch meant for one of the others. Well, more than one.  
Ecers: I never liked Bric, he tried to make us fail when we got another try at the final test.  
Fivers: I KNOW! He took out our cable cords.  
Trixters: XO THAT JERK!  
Ecers: We should probably go before we get into trouble with the General, and you with the Captain.  
Fivers: Hey, you could get put into the 501st!  
Trixters: Yeah, only if I could get my team to pass any test. They'd rather play tricks on other squads than follow or attempt to pass any of the practices.  
Ecers&Fivers: Sounds like another Domino squad. XD  
Trixters: Ha-ha, well, the Captain's going to whoop them into soldier shape.  
Fivers: I'd like to see you doing all that running, and-  
Ecers: Okay... Fives, keep it rated G, someone could walk in and see this, plus none of them really know._

I smiled, Fives and I still flurted, but it wasn't like real true love. It was more of an old spark that never went out.

_Trixters: Yeah, well we might get to see each other in person again. There's always the possiblity that I might get to the 501st.  
Ecers: Fives, we need to go, General's looking for us.  
Fivers: Okay Echo, bye Trix. See you soon ;)  
Fivers has signed off  
Ecers has signed off_

I laughed at Fives last message before he signed off. I cleared the history on my account, like I always did, then signed off the terminal. I walked out of the mini-library and looked at the time, 1155, _Holy crap! We talked a long time._

I was walking in the rain again when I saw two figures. One I saw was Webs, and he was deadly close to the edge of the platform. He wasn't paying attention, and didn't see the other figure behind him. There was a flash of lightning, and I saw it was one of the other cadets. I walked faster toward them, a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

The figure came up behind Webs and pushed him. There was a panicked shout and Webs fell toward the water below. "WEBS!" The other clone took off. Some of the other clones came to see what had happened. I looked off the edge to see Webs hit the water. From the corner of my eye, I saw Captain Rex looked panicked for a second. "Back up!" I ordered.

Everyone took a couple steps back knowing what I was going to do.

I backed up and sprinted toward the edge of the platform and jumped off hands first. I heard the wind pass my helmet, and I could just see the out line of Webs form in the water. I hit the water and I swam deeper under, till my fingers felt the fabric of Webs clothes. My hand wrapped around his waist and I swam upward.

I could see the other clone's small forms peering over the edge to see what happened. I looked around and saw a small platform close enough to the water to climb onto. The currents were strong, and I had difficult time trying to get to the platform. By the time I got there, I was exaused and just had enough strengh to push Webs onto the platform.

I forced myself to get onto the platform and check to see if Webs was breathing. He wasn't so I started to do compressions. It took about 5 compressions till he started coughing up the water in his lungs. I sighed in relief and laid on me back. There were running footsteps comming closer, but before I saw who it was, I passed out from exausion.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Please note that this has some sexual parts. They will be_ bold_ incase any of you don't want to read, it will be a rated a High T border line M section_.**

* * *

(Trixter's POV)

_I opened my eyes and looked around. I saw Hevy arm wrestling some of the other clones and winning, Echo reading a holopad, and then the Sargent walked in. He said something along the lines of, "Get your act together. We're having a check up."_

_Everything went white, then I was standing next to Hevy and there were a squad of B1 droids. "Hevy, run, get out." He didn't seem to hear me, and then his gun ran out of ammunition. He looked at then tossed it knocking down about 5 droids. He ran to the main section. The got shot in the back about 4 times and he fell._

_"Do we take prisioners?" a droid asked. Hevy crawled to the tanks. His finger was inches away._

_"I don't." He hit the button and everything got bright._

_I heard one other thing before things changed again, "Hevy always hated that place."_

(Goes forward)

_I blinked, where was I? "You're a girl?" I heard Five's voice filled with disbelief. I looked up to see Fives looking at me with his charamel eyes._

(Goes forward again)

**I was sitting on a bed when I heard the door to the room open. I knew this, this was the first time Fives and I slept together. I knew the room, the room was temperarly my room since I had to hide what I was from the other clones. My body was changing, and it would be hard to hide the changes from people I saw everyday.**

**"Trix," I turned to see Fives staring at me. Everyone was going through the changes, we were physically at the age where our bodies changed. The changes were being nice to Fives, only adding to the already sharp features he had making him even more attractive. _Stop! This is your brother, you can't think like this!_**

**"Fives-" I was cut off when he pressed me against the wall. I hit it with a **Thump_**. **_**I opened my mouth to speak, but his mouth met mine before I could. My eyes widened. The Kamanoins had warned**** me about this. The brother's that knew might**** try something like this. Sexual intercourse. My mind felt clouded, **_**was this really happening?**_

**Fives' hands moves to my waist pulling me against him as his lips pressed against my neck. He his a soft spot, making me gasp and arch my back. He had only a pair of the grey mesh they gave us to sleep in or work out in.**

**He had worked his hands under my tank-top, and I lifted my arm willingly as he slid it from my body. He lifted me, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He pressed his hips against mine, earning a moan from me as I felt his length. My hands were gently clawing down his back as our lips met again and again. Some now we had gotten across my room to my bed. He laid me on my bed and pulled off his shirt, revealing his very well muscled chest.**

**He moved back over me, his eyes seemed to say what he wanted, like his actions didn't. Fives eyed my body for a minute. The curves of my body where forming, but strangly the only thing that was similar about me and the other clones was my nautral hair color. My eyes were hazel, theirs were brown, I had almost pale skin, they had tan, and I was only 5'8" while they were 6'1".**

**He lightly nipped at my neck, and my nails dug into his surprisingly soft skin. I pulled off his mesh pants, making him growl slightly as my nails dug into his side. Fives lifted his head, and I lifted my head to meet his. "****CT-27-5555," I purred as he slid my shorts of. I knew he hated being called that, but it was fun to hear his reaction.**

******"It Fives," he growled as his mouth pressed against my stomach. I gave off a gental laugh.**

******"Its a shame, I like ****CT-27-5555 better."**

**********His eyes showed a mishcivious gleam, "Well, you'll get use to using it." He found another soft spot, and attacked merciously.**

**********"Fives," I gasped over and over.**

(Goes forward)

_It was hard to breath, like I was stuck under water and every time I got close to the surface, a chance for a breath, the surface moved away. Things went black._

(Rex POV)

Trixter had dove toward the water to save his squad member, but none of us knew how to swim. I looked over the edge, utterly surprised to see Trixter swimming to a platform close to the suface out of the water. I took off to meet them, contacting the medic here that I needed on the platform.

Once I was there I saw the one they called Webs coughing up water, and Trixter laid motionless. I went and listened for a heart beat.

_Thump...Thump...Thump_

Okay, good, he had a steady heartbeat. Webs wasn't paying attention to me, so I decided to make sure there was no head trama. I slid Trixter's helmet off, only to reveal a female face. There were steps indicating the medic was almost here.

I slid her helmet back on and let the medic do his work. He took Trixter to the med center to rest and cleared Webs so he didn't have to go to the med center. I wanted to investigate this, but by the way people talked, no one knew she was a she. _I should talk to her squad. No leave it alone Rex._

"Great," I muttered to myself. Now I had to choose, act like I never saw she was a she, or turn her in ending her training there and then, and most likely her life.


	6. Chapter 6

(Trixter POV)

The lights were too bright and my body felt like lead. _Where am I?_ I looked around, _okay, Med. center._ I did a mental check of all my armor. All here, okay. _1200_, _CRAP! _I jumped up and hurried out to the training hall.

"We're going to fail, we can't go with out Trixter," Saber sounded depressed.

"You mean this Trixter?" I walked up to my squad, smiling bwhind my helmet. I felt the looks from the other clone cadets, _Screw them, I don't need their approval._ "Now, what's the assignment?"

"Training in a battle. We only have two guns, and they're D-17 hand guns, like the Captain's. We have to get through an entire batallion of droids and deactivate a sheild."

"Well," I cracked my neck, "lets see, how to do this. Terain?"

"On Christophis."

"I can work with that, when are we going?" The look on their faces said last. "Okay, does anyone have a image of the exact area we are going through?"

"Here, it's about 6 different places."

"Okay, 6 different places, 6 different plans, 6 different types of areas, 1 batallion, 1 gun," I was listing what I knew. "I need a holo-table." They group pointed to the table assigned to us. I opened the images on the holo-table. "How long do we have?"

"Um, maybe 10 minutes."

"Okay, going around it too long, can't go through them- or can we." The gears in my head were turning, "Okay, I'm going to need two of you to distract the droids, the other three of us can go to the sheild."

I didn't say my exact plan because I could feel the eyes of the other squads, but I also felt the Captain's eyes on me. "I'll tell you the exact plan on the way to the training, away from prying eyes." I looked at the map again, now how? How would two of us hold off an entire batallion, let alone with only two guns.

I sighed for a second before I heard the Captain, "Team one, it's time."

The top squad brushed past me, and the jerk of the team muttered in my direction, "Watch and learn, mess ups."

"Right, because we're so messed up that you have to try and steal our plan." I could see the Captain raise an eyebrow at our talk. "Well, hope you don't get shot in the head, but I doubt that there's anything in there to hit." The guy growled and walked away, hitting my shoulder with his. I smirked from behind my helmet.

**(9 minutes later)**

The squad in the training wasn't even close to the sheild, they were trying to go around but it was to late. The image flickered and the time stopped. _Ha, now my plan needs to work._ "Oh, I see you didn't finish. So what was I suppose to learn?"

"You should be careful, wouldn't want you to get hurt and damage your pride."

"It's not my pride that's damaged," I smirked and said cockyly.

**(After all the other squads** **went) **

"This isn't looking good Trixter, not even the top squad could pass, what makes you think we can?"

"Because, a plan is only as good as those who carry it out, and I'd rather fail with honor than succeed by cheating. All the others cheated in a way," I was going to say more, but the Captain called us to the training room. "Okay, so the plan is," I started as we walked into the elevater.

"Are you sure?"

"We don't have time to change the plan, this is the only option. Lets go." The door opened and I grabbed the explosives. "We know the plan, don't go a stray."

I knew the others were watching. "Your time starts, Now." The clock started and the droids activated. I climbed under one of the things that wasn't a projection. I started to crawl, "How you guys doing out there?" I asked through the com-link. There was a chuckle and a Fine and a Finish the mission already.

I lifted the crate I was under and looked around, all clear. I climbed out from under the container. The sheild was only a yard away, _One minute left_. It echoed through the room. I started to sprint, I was already getting the explosives ready so I had 10 seconds to get them on an get away. "I'm not going to make it guys."

"Throw them then!" I heard an echo of a shot through the com. _Great, 2 seconds. _The bag landed right next to the sheild generater and exploded as the timer went off, _Time._

I smiled, _We got the futhest. _We got up the elevater and the other, more cheerful squads surrounded us. "How did you come up with that?!" "That was brilliant!" "The way you made it JUST in time!"

The Captain walked up to us, "Good job, you're the only squad to complete the assignment. Who came up with the plan?" All the people looked at Webs, he was the usually the planner.

"Trixter did, Sir."

The Captain smirked, "Well, just keep the squad together like that, then you'll group will just do fine."

(Rex POV)

I watched as at the last second, Trixter threw the explosives and took out the sheild. I asked who came up with the plan, found out it was Trixter. It was weird, he felt different, _strange._ I just brushed it off, and congradulated them. I could feel the death glares from the leader in the top squad toward Trixter. I had a feeling in the pit of his stomach, _Somethings off with that cadet._

I had a bad feeling about him, I'd have to keep an eye on him. I looked around to see Bric watching me carefully. I made sure he knew I saw him before I dismissed the cadets to eat then to go to the shooting range.


	7. Chapter 7

(In the mess hall *Trixter POV*)

The other squads were still congratulating the squad on the finish. I walked behind everyone, lost in my thoughts when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw El-las. "I wanted to make sure that you were fine, after what Bric did to you."

"I'm fine, nothing that won't heal." El-las nodded and walked away. I continued to the mess hall, but I didn't eat. I listened to the other conversations, and most of the guys were having giggle fits. I rolled my eyes and stood from the table I was at.

"I'm going to the shooting range early, I'm not hungry." My squad understood that I wasn't in the mood to listen to the conversations the others were having, but little did I know that one of the other squad's leader was planing to 'put an end' to me.

*In the shooting range*

When I got to the shooting range, I was surprised to see the Captain firing round after round. "Sir," I must have surprised him, or broke his train of thought, because he jumped. He looked troubled, "Are you okay, Sir? You look troubled."

Rex smiled at me, "Yes, I'm fine, just thinking."

I cocked my head, "So you look troubled when you're thinking?" I earned another smile from the Captain.

"I guess I am a little troubled. Now that I have time to think, all I can think about is what happened on Rishi and how ANY of our brothers could betray us." The Captain sighed and put another cartrige in his gun. "I mean to betray each other, we DIE for one another, and to just, just throw it away by giving infromation to the Seppies for a shiney coin," Rex shook his head.

"Where you two close?" My question caught him off guard. "I mean the one who turned, were you close to him?"

"Sort of. We went through the same training, during the same time and we were close then, but there was this group we had. It consisted of Commander Cody, Commander Fox, Me and then the turn coat."

"What was his name?"

Rex looked up from putting his gun back together, "Slick, Sargent Slick." Rex slid the last piece into the gun, "This was on Christpohsis. He got about half of the men killed, just because he was promised 'freedom' and money." Rex shook his head and started firing again. He hit everything he shot at.

_Well I know what I'm going to fail at._ I was one of the worse shots here. I grabbed a cartrige and put it in the gun, but debated if I should actually try to shoot. _Might as well, I'm already here._ I fired 3 shot, only hitting one thing. I laughed, out of self pity, that was the best I'd done. I usually don't hit anything. The Captain looked at me, realizing that I was going to struggle with this part of the training.

"Here, you have to hold it like this," the Captain adjusted the gun in my hand, which it started to feel comfortable. "There, try again."

I fired three shots, which only one missed. The Captain smiled, probobly beause of my reaction. I was doing a small victory dance, which made ME laugh.

I was still laughing and dancing as the other squads came in. They saw and started laughing. I started thinking, _Would this make the Captain laugh? He's smiling, so he's at least amused._ I continued dancing, then FINALLY the Captain broke slightly, and started to chuckle. His laugh was throaty, like he never really laughed, but in a way it was cute. _*Mentally slaps self* What're you thinking?! He's your C.O. you can't think like that!_

"Anyway, it's time for training," Rex started once I had finished my dance. People were still laughing, but Dimitry, the one I got into a fight with after they failed in the training, wasn't, he was glaring at me. "Now, we're just seeing where everyone is, no need to get competive. Yet," Rex finished smirking.


	8. Chapter 8

**XD sorry, this chapie is longish. Some language in this chapter. Okay, and this will be the only update till at least Friday. I have a soc. studies project I have do on friday, but I'm also going on a school field trip which would go till 2 AM YAY KNOTTS! (Knotts berry farm) Then I have a museum of tolerance field trip on the 6th, a test tommorow and on friday, then later in about 1 or 2 weeks a math test. XO Too much stuff!**

**Also, I'm thinking of starting another story after I get a little bit further in the other ones, but the idea is that Rex loses a bet with Cody and he has to go on a misson he doesn't want to. Things get crazy from there, but not really sure about the idea. Please Review on this idea and story.**

**ANYWAY... enjoy.**

* * *

(Trixter POV)

I ranked 4th in the squad, and about 20th in the overal score. Not that bad, could be worse. "Nice job, Saber." I patted his shoulder, and he smirked.

"How is it that you know how to swim, and can make badass battle plans, but you can't shoot straight?" Saber's smirk grew bigger.

"How about because I'm always saving your skin fron Bric, or how about making sure that you don't get into trouble. Oh, and don't forget I had to LEARN how to swim, I wasn't just created with the ability to swim." I tilted my head and nudged him. From my perepheral vison, I saw the Captain smirk. There was a look in his eyes, _Oh, no, I know that look._ It was the look when something, and evil plan came to mind.

"Okay, Cadets, let's do some sparing!" _Oh no, SON OF A BITCH!_ That meant I had to take my armor off. _Oh, no._

*In gym*

"Okay! Saber, choose your opponet." The Captain looked ready to fight. He said that he would spar the last person, the one who won out of ALL the Cadets.

"Okay, Webs, come on, let's see what you got." Webs smirked, a fair fight, well picked. The Captain came and pulled me aside.

"Trixter, if you're not ready, you don't have to spar. If you are, I might suggest that you take off your armor, easier that way."

I nodded showing that I understood. When I looked, I was surprised to see that Webs won. Things went by quick, because the 3rd to last round ended with Dimitry winning. I saw a flash of consern cross Rex's face when he looked at me. "Okay, choose the last opponet."

Dimitry looked straight at me, "Trixter." It was more of a growl than anything else. _Oh, great._

I walked onto the mat, I refused to take my armor off. _Just fight like you did with Bric, then you'll be fine, right?_ I saw a fist fly, and I lurched back. The Captain was watching the fight carefully. Another fist, another lurch, that's how it went for a while. I refused to go on the offence, I was better at defence. Dimitry tried to throw a kick to my stomach, but I grabbed his leg and tossed it down.

That pissed him off. He made a move to hit my head, but I dropped and rolled out of the way. I could feel the tension, practically hear their thoughts, _who would make the first hit?_

Dimitry made a move for my leg, and I knew if he got any part of me, he would break it if he could. I ended up kicking him in the face, doing a backroll and ended up on my feet. The one thing I had that the others didn't was flexibility. I used it to my best advantage, but not too much as to raise suspision. Dimitry hadn't even laid a hand on me when I 'finished him off'. I kicked his leg out from under him and pinned him on the mat.

"Looks like I won," I said in a hiss, not a flirty way. He growled, and pushed me off him.

The Captain walked onto the mat, "Okay, Trixter, now you have to spar with me." Rex smirked, like he knew that I was going to loose. The only person I could think of that had won against Rex was Commander Cody, _Crap, didn't plan for this. _"I'll go easy, don't want to hurt the Cadet." _Oh, so we're doing a teasing talk now?_

"Who said that I was easy to hurt?" I stood, and rolled my shoulders.

"Rules or no rules?" Rex seemed intertained, for once not like the Captain that Fives had described to me.

"Lets make it more fun, no rules."

*Rex POV*

"No rules." I smirked again, _Trixter's mistake_.

"Ready when you are," I stood up straight.

"I'm ready, so, lady's first," Trixter waved her arm slightly. My face reddened, and some of the other people in her squad were snickering. "Well, today would be nice, baldy." _Oh, fucking wonderful, now that stupid nickname is going to stick._ I made the first move, stepping forward, faking a punch with one hand while I threw one with my opposite arm. She must have known what I was going to do, because she ducked under my fists and tackled me to the ground.

I rolled from her reach and stood.

_H__e knows all our moves before we even make them._ I tensed, why was I thinking of when Slick turned traitor?

Trixter and I were an even match, but before one of us could win someone called, "Captain! You have in incomming transmition!" The person pushed through the crowd of Cadets and handed me my comlink.

"This is Rex," I stared.

"Rex, nice to hear you got to Kamino safely." It was Cody.

"Cody I'm in the middle of training, so can you hurry it up."

There was a pause, "Can the Cadets hear the conversation?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I need to talk to you about something, they can't know about."

I looked at the Cadets, "We'll finish training later." I walked to my quarters, or my temperary ones. "Okay, I'm alone know."

"Rex, we have a security breach-"

"Like with Slick," I groaned slightly. "That means that they've gotten to the Cadets."

"Yeah, that's why couldn't tell you when they were around."

*Trixter POV*

"We have a security breach-"

My breath froze in my throat. I had gone to ask the Captain a question, but I heard his conversation. We had a turn coat, _the one who tried to kill Webs. Oh no, no, no, no, no.._ I took off, walking quietly down the hall, then sprinting once I was sure the Captain wouldn't hear me. I ran outside, to where Webs was pushed off.

There was faint red paint left when I had scared the person off. It was one of the Whigs squad, the top squad, most likely to go to the 501st. My eyes widened, they could breach the entire security of the batallion. There were foot steps behind me, and I turned to look at the person. I saw red, _Oh no. _There was pain in my head, and I could feel myself falling, falling into the water.

No one would notice I was gone, I always dissapeared, sometimes for days at a time. I saw the assaulter's face, but it wouldn't matter. I started to pass out, and I would drown.


	9. Chapter 9

"Have you seen Trixter, I need to talk with your entire squad," Rex looked around. _Where is she?_

"I don't know, Sir, Trixter tends to go missing often, but never when there's someone new here." Saber looked around. "Last time I saw Trixter was when he was going to ask you about something, right after you went to your quarters."

_Crap, this isn't good_. "Well, we need to find him."

*On platform (Turncoat)*

He looked over the edge and watched as Trixter hit the water. Once he saw Trixter dissapear under the surface, he grabbed his comunicator. "It's been done."

"_Good, I'll contact you when I've finished on my side. You have to iliminate the Captain there, he knows," _Ventress's head was covered with her cloak.

"Concider it done."

Bric glanced at the trooper, he didn't recognize him.

*Where Cody is*

"Sir," Cody walked into the war room, "you requested to speak with me?" Kenobi looked up from the hologram he was studing.

"Yes, did you inform Rex of our problem on Kamino?" Kenobi spoke carefully. He didn't want people to know about the turncoat. Cody nodded. "Good, now we just need to figure out who it is. That's not going to be easy, because there's about 10 squads, and 5 people a squad." Cody looked at some of the pictures of the Cadets.

"Who's that? And why do they have their armor on in EVERY single picture?" Cody studied the way the Cadet stood. Straight backed, head slightly tilted, almost relaxed. The scene around them said tense, like a fight was going to break out, but the Cadet was as calm as could be. A Siniteen was talking to, well it looked like yelling at, one of the Cadets.

*Kamino*

Bric was walking away, _The Captain's in trouble. What to do?_ He continued to walk down to one of the platforms near the water. There was something white in the water. _What's that?_ A wave flipped over, and he saw it was Trixter. Bric leaned over, and grabbed the Cadet's arm, pulling Trixter onto the platform. He left Trixter there, _This is as much as I'm helping that Cadet._

Rex was pacing around the shooting range. This wasn't good, this was very, very bad. One Cadet missing, another a Turncoat. There was no way that the turncoat was any of Trixter's Squad, but he didn't know who it could be then. Rex paced, his steps shorter than usual and worry sky rocketing. His comm went off.

"This is Rex."

"_Rex, it's Anakin._"

"Sir, we ha-"

"_I know about the situation there, it's unfortanite that you have to go through another one of those_."

"Sir, one of the Cadets is missing." Rex could feel the General's eyes flash to the others with him.

"_Who?_"

"Trixter, he always wears his armor."

There was a sound of something crashing. Rex turned, _everyone's suppose to be sleeping._ Another crash then shouts, like a trooper being attacked. "I have to check something out, I'm going to have to call you back." There was an 'okay, be careful', then the General ended the call. The shouts grew louder, and he became certain that one of them was being attacked.

"TRAITOR! HOW COULD YOU! TO OUR BROTHERS!" There was a falling sound, and Rex started to sprint. He saw Saber on the ground, and he wasn't moving. He couldn't see or find where the person he was yelling at was. He checked Saber's pulse. It was so faint that he almost didn't feel it. He knew that it most likely wasn't the bast thing, but he grabbed Saber and threw his limp body over his shoulder and ran to the med. center, taking a short-cut he remembered.

"What happened?" That was the only thing the medic asked as he checked over Saber.

"I don't know. I got there and he was on the ground." The door whooshed open, and the other squad members appeared.

"Saber!" There was panic in Hyde's voice.

"Captain," the medic motioned for him to come closer as Saber's worried brothers surrounded his uncontious body. "You got him here just in time," the med spoke in a whisper. "He had internal bleeding in his head, which I was able to temperarly hold back, and his lungs were filling with blood, which I drained. He's lucky to even be breathing." Rex nodded, then looked at Saber.

_This was definatly the work of the turncoat_. There was a groan, then Saber's eyes opened. "Hey, kid," Rex walked to the Cadet in the medical bed, "what do you remember?" Saber looked at him blankly.

"Saber? Are you okay?" Webs stepped forward slightly.

"Who's Saber?" Saber asked hollowly. "Where am I?" Rex flashed a look to the medic.

"He must have amnesia."


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, I'm starting to think about abandoning the original idea for this and just seeing where this will go, but I might make the clones start to hum to themselves, but... anyway, I might end this with once some of the people aren't Cadets, or just continue this till I run out of ideas. So... R&R and tell me if you want this to end at about Chapter 20 (after some more stuff happens) and make a part 2. Or just leave it as it is, and keep it in one story.**

**So...Enjoy?**

* * *

(Saber POV)

I heard the doctor say I have amnesia, what ever that is. I don't remember anything before waking up, but I felt like I knew these people that were worring over me. The medic gave me some medicine and I started to fall asleep.

_There was shouting, the sound of guns going off and screams of pain. Pain, horrible horrible pain. Tears like the endless rain. "How is it that you know how to swim, and can make badass battle plans, but you can't shoot straight?"_

_"How about because I'm always saving your skin fron Bric, or how about making sure that you don't get into trouble. Oh, and don't forget I had to LEARN how to swim, I wasn't just created with the ability to swim."_

_Words echoed through my head, and it was like having hundreds of LOUD bells ringging inside my skull, banging over and over, never stopping. But the bells were clearing the foggyness in my head, like they were reminding me what happened. A brother, one, right? A brother, traitor. A brother turned traitor, selling us out to the seppies. The attack, THE CAPTAIN! I have to warn the Captain._

My eyes shot open. There were I.V.s in my arms and something on my index finger. _Have to find the Captain,_ that's what I kept telling myself. _The brother tried with 3 of us, the others are in danger. _I ripped the I.V.s out and stummbled slightly before begining to run. There were shouts from the medics, but I couldn't focus on them. I had to warn the Captain, warn my brothers.

(On _Resolute_)

"Something's wrong, I feel it." Anakin leaned over the holo-table.

"I'm sure Rex is fine, this isn't anything he can't handle," Ahsoka lightly touched his arm in reassurance. "And he has the Cadets to help if something goes wrong."

"I know, Snips, but there's something else. Something dark, uh, I can't explain it, but I know somthing bad is going to happen, and Rex is going to need all the help he can get."

Cody stood, staying quiet, knowing that's what was best right now. "Cody, contact Rex, see how he's doing with our 'friend'." He nodded to Kenobi and opened a comm-link.

_"Cody, didn't expect to hear from you so soon."_

"The generals wanted to check on you and see how you're doing with our situation on Kamino."

There was a pause. _"__Not a much progress as I'd like to report. There's been a few, um, how should I put it? Inccidents." _Another pause._ "One of the Cadets has amnesia, ones still missing, and I'm starting to think that the tr- our 'friend' isn't working alone."_

Cody looked at the Generals. They had grim faces. _Was it possible that there was more than one?_

(Kamino)

Saber was running through the halls like a mad man. When he spotted the Captain, he could barely breathe, let alone talk. "Cadet?!" The Captain sounded shocked. "You're suppose to be in the medical center."

"A- At- Attack," with every attempt to speak, the less Saber could.

"Attack? On who?"

Saber's arm pointed at Rex the swept to all the other Cadets.

"On us?" To Rex, this was like a game of 20 questions. Saber nodded. "There's going to be an attack on us. Where?" Saber pointed to the ground, then finally caught his breath.

"There's going to be an attack, here on Kamino. The Seppies, they're coming here."


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, I'm making this short. So, write Yes or No in a PM, review whatever, if you want this to be split into two or more. 1 right now, and 1 after this one is over. (No= 1 longish story)**

**Oh, and there's some cursing, cussing, swearing, whatever term you prefer.**

* * *

"What do you mean there's going to be an attack on Kamino, here?" Rex looked beyond pissed.

"The-" Rex looked at him with lazer eyes. The others didn't know. "Seppies have help, or they got passed our security." Rex nodded, only he knew.

"Let me contact Cody and the Generals, see if we can get help when this attack happens." Rex pressed a few buttons on the com-link. There was static, then nothing. "Transmitions are being blocked."

A low rumble echoed through the building, and the platform started to tilt. "Go, go go go go go!" He pushed the Cadets through the door, jumping just in time before the platform fell and landing in the doorway.

(_Resolute_)

"Cody, go tell the Admrial to prepare for light-speed. I'm going to try to contact Rex, he should have checked in by now." Anakin turned and started pressing buttons on his comm. When he pressed the last one, there was only stadic, white noise.

"Master, do you think that-"

"I'm thinking that we need to hurry and get there."

Cody took off from the air hanger and ran to the bridge. "General says light-speed to Kamino, he think's they're in trouble."

(Kamino)

"Sir! Sir, are you okay?!" Rex's head was laying on the floor. He had hit his head VERY hard on the floor when he landed in the door way.

There was a chuckle and claping, and Rex's eyes shot open. "Very well Saber, but a little late." Through the smoke and dust, a figure in clone armor stood in the door way. "Now you all will end up like the other Cadet, what was his name? Oh, that's right, Trixter."

"You no good, Kriffing, self-centered, bastard!" One of Trix's closer friends outside of the squad, Hades shouted taking a step forward before one of his other squad mates, Zeus, grabbed his arm. Their squad was second in the overall rankings. Their squad had only 4 people, Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, and Ares. Everyone called them the God Squad.

The person chuckled. "Now, Hades, you should calm down, I'm not here for you." Hades was death glaring the person. "I'm here for the Captain, Saber, and Webs." Everyone turned to the 3. "Unfortantly, you 3, along with Trixter who found out first, know too much. Which is not good for my contact."

"You're no better than Slick, you killed and put our brothers into harms way." Rex barely ever mentioned Slick, but now his voice was like venom.

"Either you come willingly, or people are going to get hurt."

"Like hell I'm going to let anyone go willingly with you." Rex stood, protectively, infront of the others.

The person sighed, "So be it. This didn't have to be this messy, but you forced my hand." The person moved his arms, and Rex saw a blue bolt heading straight for his head.


	12. Chapter 12

**I have CMAs next week and then finals, then after school gets out, I'm going on a cruise about a week after, then I have a summer job, so I'll be posting when I can, but I can't promise anything. R&R, Enjoy.**

* * *

Rex stood there, waiting for the moment of death to come. No one was behind him, well, if he ducked no one would get hit, but he didn't have time. _Two seconds left._

He stood waiting, but something hard hit his torso and he fell. The figure cursed and dissapeared throught the door way. Rex looked up to see a familiar helmet in his vision. "No offense, but what the hell were you doing just standing there?" Rex raised an eyebrow. "Sir."

"TRIX!" Everyone yelled in union, and gave her a hug, well, more tackled than hugged.

"Okay, still need to breathe!" Everyone let go and stepped back. "Sir, have you called the fleet?"

"No, the transmition's being blocked. We can't comm anyone."

"Who said anything about comm-ing anyone? Come on, all you need a place to hide." She took off, everyone close behind her. She stopped in a hallway, and pressed on a section of the wall, which opened and showed a medium sized room. "Okay, everyone in." She ushered them all in, looking around before going in. Her helmet still had the voice changer and all so her identinty was still hidden. There was a computer in the back of the room, and she logged on to it, opening a chat room.

"Trix, I don't think this is time for having a chat with some one, we need to get word to the fleet." She turned and looked at her brother.

"What do you think I'm doing?" She turned back to the computer, "I know someone on the _Resolute_, I believe you met them, Sir. Fives and Echo."

"You know them?" Rex was surprised. She nodded and then the computer beeped softly.

_Ecers&Fivers: Trix! What the hell's going on over there?! The General's been trying to reach the Captain, but all there is is stadic.  
Trixters: Go to the video chat, and I'll explain._

She opened the video chat and the faces of Fives and Echo entered the screen.

_Trixters: Fives, I need you and Echo to go tell the fleet that there's an invasion happening on Kamino. Right now.  
Fivers: Force, Trix what have you gotten yourself into now._

Trixter shook her head and was about to write more when the sound of clanking and an explosion shook the room.

_Fivers: What the hell was that?!  
Trixters: Fives, go, NOW. I have to go._

Trixter signed off and opened a cabinet. There was everything from droid poppers to LT to hand guns to rockets. "Whoa! Where did you get this!" Skulls picked up one of the highest sensitivity explosives there was.

"Don't touch, this thing could blow your arm of-" She stopped short when there was a cry of pain. Grabbing on of the shields she had (the type that Echo used when he died) she ran to the enterance of the room. "Stay here. I'll go and bring who's left here."

The door opened, and she took off to the left, in the direction of where the cry came from.

*Trixter POV*

I ran to where the cry had come from, finding some of the people here puting up a fight. One had dropped his gun, and I grabbed it, running to the front of the defence and shooting some of the droids down. "Is there anyone else in this section?" Next to me was Bric, but he wasn't really fighting FOR Kamino as much as his life.

"No, we're all that's left."

"Okay. Bric, in the sleeping quarters, there's a door in the wall. It's directly behind the fifth row of bunks, coming from this direction. You take the others there, the rest of the Cadets and the Captain are there. We managed to get word to the fleet. Now go, I'll cover your retreat." A shot hit the sheild, making my arm vibrate slightly. "And Bric," he turned to me once more, "if you find anyone else, take them with you. We're going to need everyone we can get."

Bric ushered the other's through the doorway. "Okay, now we just need to hold out till the other's get here."

*On _Resolute_*

"GENERAL!"

Anakin shot around, to see Echo and Fives run into the war room. "Trooper's what's going on?"

"Trixter- Captain- Kamino-" Fives was trying to catch his breath.

"Spit it out!" Cody knew something huge was going on.

"Kamino's being attacked. Right now." Echo said for Fives who was still trying to get his breath regular again.

The three Jedi and Cody exchanged looks. "You sure kid?"

"The Captain and Trixter told us over a chatroom." Cody raised an eyebrow. "We knew Trix on Kamino, before we got tranfered to the 501st, so we have a chatroom to talk to eachother," Echo looked at Fives, "The comms must be being blocked since you can't reach the Captain."

Ahsoka looked at Anakin. "Master-"

Anakin turned to a trooper behind him. "Sound an alarm, and contact the other ships, I want them informed right now."

*Kamino*

Trix was running through the halls, her footsteps were echoing through the empty halls. There were shouts, and clanking. She ran towards the shouts. _Priority #1 save the soon to be soldiers._ She ran to what was left of the training room. There was scraping, and Trixter lifted her gun, walking silently to where the scraping came from. She moved a crate to show about 10 of the youngest Cadets on Kamino. One of them was bleeding, badly.

"Where's your teacher, or whoever is watching you?"

A grim look crossed all their faces. "Dead. We're all that's left from our group of 20." Trixter nodded.

"I'm going to take you to the Captain and the others. Follow me." It was pretty quiet on the way to the to the 'safe room' till one of the younger Cadets asked, not even close to sugar coating it. "Are we all going to die?"

Trix looked at him. "Hey, don't think like that. I'm going to fight, till my last breath, to keep you all safe. You ARE the future of the Republic, you're the future soldiers. That's all that matters." She opened the door, and Rex looked up from where he was pasing. "Sir."

"Trixter, was there anyone else?" Some of the hope in his eyes started to fade. She shook her head.

"We're all that's left now," 99 spoke up. She sighed and nodded.

"What about the Jedi?" Bric looked at El-Las. He was with her last.

"Captured."

The computer beeped.

_Fivers: The fleets almost there. Just hang in there and stay where you are. Echo and I wll come and get everyone. Commanders orders._

"At least we'll have some backup." Hades, he didn't sound optomistic. Trixter shook her head.

"They won't be here in time. They're either after the DNA, or they're going to blow this place. Either way we can't stay here." Everyone exchanged looks. Trixter grabbed a bag and stuffed it with grenades and explosives. Her hand hesitated when reaching for two D-17s. She yanked them off the wall and walked out of the room for the last time.

Either this place was going down, Trixter would be transfered, or killed. Either way, she wouldn't be in that room ever again.


	13. Chapter 13

Rex silently cursed to himself. An explosion went off about 5 platforms away. He ran out of the room. If she was fighting, like hell he wasn't going to fight also.

"We need back-up!" A B-1 droid yelled before it's head was shot off. Rex had caught up with Trixter, and they were walking quietly together. Rex had given her the scramble set for his helmet.

_'How you planing to do this?' _She looked over at him. Rex was looking at her armor now. It wasn't the training, or the armor before the real armor. That WAS the real armor.

_'Divide and conquer, why?'_

_'Oh, you know, kinda hard with only one person.'_

_'Two. Two people.'_

_'True, that's true Well-'_ Trixter shushed him, and raised her hand and pointed to the right, the far right, her side. There was talking. One was female, and the others male. '_The traitors.'_

'_I know, it's the top squad. The one with Demitri.'_ Her voice still had the filter on it, but he could hear the tightness in her throat. '_This is really happening, isn't it?'_

Rex nodded, trying to hear the conversation.

"They're going to try to keep Kamino, the survivors."

"Trixter and the Captain are with them, not to mention Bric and El-Las."

"That doesn't matter." It was the female. "We have the Jedi in the training center, so, it'll be easy to pick them off."

Rex and Trixter shared a look. They both nodded, and Trixter grabbed something off her belt, placing it on the wall, and he heard the talking through his helmet. She indicated to go, and he followed her to the training center, where the Jedi was.

"Keep an eye out, there're still some clones out there." A B-1 spoke to the others.

"I'll destract them, you get to the Jedi." With that, Trixter ran to the front enterance of the training room.

Rex went along the back, and used a graple cord to move down from the balcony silently. There was an explosion and the droids started to fall like flies. Rex started to wonder when Trixter had gotten so accurate at shooting. The Jedi had her hands binded infront of her, and she looked hopeless. Rex dropped behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. She paniced slightly, but Rex whispered into her ear. "Sir, it's Captain Rex, I'm going to get you out of here."

She nodded not making a sound, but since she was the same species as Ahsoka, she greatly reminded him of her.

When the last droid in the room fell, Trixter appeared. She ran to assist Rex. "Ma'm," Trixter said formally to the Jedi. "Bric and El-Las are still alive along with 10 of the youngest Cadets and all the other training squads." Trixter paused to help the Jedi up. "Very little of the others posted here are still alive."

The three were silent for a moment, but there was something _Wrong_. Sure there was an invasion happening, but they all had the gut feeling that something else was going to happen. Just as that happened, there was clicks, and then an explosion sounded, shaking the entire room. Part of the celing fell, but the Jedi didn't have time to react and stop them.

"Sirs!" Trixter pushed them out of the way, and then the celing landed and smoke was everywhere.

(On _Resolute *Mostly Cody POV*_)

Skywalker kept pasing, like he couldn't stay still. General Kenobi was leaning over the Holotable, and all the troops were running around, preparing for the battle for Kamino. I suddenly felt exausted. I couldn't remember the last time that I had slept. _Just hang on, Rex, we're almost there._ "Sir, I'm going to go over see the preperations for the up coming battle."

Kenobi nodded at me. He always seemed to know when I needed some time, more or less, to myself. As I walked I couldn't help but think back to when Slick had turned traitor. _He knows all our moves before we even make them_, that's what Rex had said. He had been more or less right. When I reached the cargo bay, I saw Echo and Fives leaning against crates. Everything here was good to go, the entire ship was good to go, we were ready to fight.

"So this is what the 501t does when they have nothing to do." It came as a simple stament, I was trying to lighten the mood.

Fives turned to me, and Echo looked up. "What's gotten you two all of a sudden?"

"Sir, Echo and I were talking, and there's something you should know."

Echo nodded, adding onto the side, "We shouldn't, because it's not ours to tell, but we know that you are still suspecting that Trixter is the traitor."

I took off me bucket, and sat on a crate, "Well, I'm listening."

Echo and Fives shared a look then they both spoke together as if one person, not two. "The reason Trixter always has the armor on, and disappears all the time isn't because they're the traitor." They both paused, for about a whole minute.

"Just spit it out." This was starting to frustrate me. Either tell me or don't. I don't like when people stall.

They continued, and I was UTTERLY underesimating what they were going to say. I thought it was because of some kind of scar of mutation or something, but the next eight words changed the way I thought completly. "The reason is because Trixter is a girl."


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, so I have some sad news for me. My aunt might only have a few months to live now. She just had her gualblatter? I think that's right, well she got just got something removed. But, less on me and more on the story.**

**This is going to be on what Trixter did over the time she went missing, when she was 'dead' for 2 days.**

* * *

*Trix POV when she was 'dead'*

I blacked out as I hit the water. It was suffocating, and I could tell I was drowning.

I shot up, coughing, water dripping from my helmet and armor. I yanked my helmet off, letting it fall to the left, next to my leg and not into the water. I wheezed slightly, finally clearing my lungs of the water. I looked around, confused, _Am I dead?_

"No, but any longer in the water you would have died. When you see Bric, you should thank him." I looked around to see Shaak Ti, the General training us clones.

"Ma'm." I stood, with slight difficulty. I looked down slightly ashamed of what I was going to ask. "Are you going to have me uthinized?"

"I believe you where made like this on purpose. It is almost impossible for you to be the only one who had their DNA messed up." I looked at her confused. She smiled, "That means no. Now, come, we must get you battle ready, I sense that something will happen soon and we'll need you in top shape." I nodded, still not fully understanding, but followed anyway.

As we walked through abandoned halls, my mind kept going back to the Captain.

"You worry for the Captain, yes?" I nodded. "It's a dangerous thing to become attached to someone, mostly during this time, but what is it that you worry about?"

"The turn-coats. They're going after my squad and the Captain because the know too much."

"You shouldn't worry. I sense that they will be well for some time before something happens, you included." We stopped in an abandoned training room. I looked around, confused.

"What're we doing here? I don't understand Ma'm."

"You must go through training, but since you are thought to be dead by the traitor, you can't go through the training with the others, so I'm having Bric complete your training here." Shaak Ti waved her hand slightly, and the door opened as I slipped my helmet back on. "Bric, I know you remember Trixter."

I nodded respectfully to him and Shaak Ti walked out. "Sir, I, um." Bric watched me for a moment, "Thank you, for taking me out of the water before I drowned." I said it all so quickly that I wasn't sure that he had heard me, but Bric nodded showing that he had heard.

"Yes, well," he shifted, like what I said had made him uncomfortable, "come on, let's get started." He motioned to a punching bag, "I don't want you to stop hitting it till you break it off where it hangs."

"Are you kidding me? I know it's possible, but you want me to start with that, no starting up to it, no-"

"Are you going to punch the bag or just complain."

I muttered under my breath, took off the armor on my hands and hit the bag. It moved slightly, but it didn't satisfy Bric. "Is that the best you've got? That's not nearly enough, at least your friends in that _Domino squad_ could at least hit. Who was it, Heavy, that's it. At least he could throw a good punch. You're pathedic. Should have left you in the water."

I started to shake. Maybe he was right, maybe I wasn't suppose to be this, just some mess up that is useless to everyone and couldn't do BS. Bric turned away and walked out, or I thought that he did. I hit the bag hard, hard enough to send pain through my hand. I kept hitting, letting my frustration with everything, everyone, out. Fives, Echo, the traitor, Droid-Bait, Cut-up. Heavy. I ground my teeth, hitting the bag harder.

_Such an IDIOT! You wanting to be in the front lines, being the hero._ I hit the bag again, _I HATE YOU HEAVY! _I was so lost in anger and pain that I didn't realize that I had hit the bag off of the hinges, and now that I was punching the air. I stopped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "You can stop now, you know." It took me a minute to realize that I had done what Bric had told me, and now my arms ached. "Now, blaster training."

The day passed quickly, and soon I was laying down and passed out. The bell for the morning rang all to early. As soon as I was up, Bric walked in, ready for the day. Bric walked to 3 boxes stacked on top of eachother. "Carry these across the room and back, 3 times, you have 5 minutes. Go."

"You're kidding."

"4:30."

I cursed and grabbed the 3 boxes. I was close to finishing right before I stepped over the line, Bric called time. "Again." I did this about 10 times before I felt like my arms were going to fall off. Then was when I finished in time. "Come, time for blaster training."

I shook my head, laughing slightly. I should have had Bric train me one on one before. Though I thought that his ways weren't right, they were effective. Very effective. When I was done with the training, I was more than likely to be the most accurate of all the groups. "Get some sleep, we'll pick up tommorow." I nodded and laid down.

I jumped up when there was a rumble and I knew that something has happened. I ran down the hall, and saw the Captain standing there. "Like hell I'm going to let anyone go willingly with you."

Next thing I knew, I was tackling the Captain. "No offense, but what the hell were you doing just standing there?" Rex raised an eyebrow. "Sir."


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, for those of you who haven't seen Les Miserables, I suggest that you watch it, but if you don't get attached to people in movies and cry when they die, you are heartless. Okay, SOooooooo... if you cry easily during movies, then have tissues or something. If you want spoilers, I will be more than happy to tell you, ANYWAY... chapter 15, enjoy.**

* * *

(Trixters POV)

"Sirs!" I pushed them out of the way, just barely able to swerve out of the way, a rock pinning my leg. I cried out in pain, moving my leg, as firey hot pain shot through my leg and up into side.

"Trix!" My head was pounding and something was sicky on the back of my head. It took a moment to realize that Rex was pulling the rock off my leg, shushing me slightly when I whimpered. "You'll be alright. I promise."

"You can't promise anything, not here, not now." There was clanking, more droids were coming.

"Can you walk?" I looked at him, nodding slightly.

"It's just a scratch." I looked at it, part of the plastoid armor had broken off and dug deep in my leg and blood was running through the gap. Rex gave me a look that said he didn't believe me, but I didn't care. "We have work to do."

"Clones! Blast them!" The B1 droid's voice was scratchy and high pitched as the squad of droids walked in and we started to shoot them down. I don't know where Shaak Ti went, she disappeared. From the corner of my eye, I saw a grenade being thrown.

"Grenade!" I tackled Rex right as it exploded, blasting us back. I had turned so my back took the impact, the armor making a snapping sound as it did it's job. The armor took the impact, but I was still going to regret it later. I tried to move, but there was something heavy on my chest. At first, I thought it was a rock or shrapnel, but then I saw blue.

Rex groaned as he pushed down, trying to sit up, but I swatted his arms. "You mind, I'm not a pillow." I swore I heard the Captain chuckle.

"Maybe not, but you do make a comfy one though."

I was almost certain that there was a flurty tone in that statement, which made my face redden. "Yes, well, you," I poked him, "are very heavy."

"I'm pretty sure you just called me fat."

"Don't dewell on it too much, cuz at this rate, if I'm gone for about a few minutes you'll be dead in the water." I grabbed one of the blasters on his Kama and shot down the rest of the droids that weren't killed in the explosion. I pushed Rex off me and rolled over to stand. There was a crash and the room shook. "Um, not good."

There was a groan of metal and the platform started to tilt, everything sliding toward Rex and I. The platform was falling. "Okay!" I shouted over the scraping, "Really not good!" I yanked Rex's wrist and dove into the doorway, pulling him through and down the hall.

I looked up, seeing armor, red armor. "Very nice Trix, but I know it'll be useless in about 10 minutes. Your backup will come, only to fall into a trap, which if they look back a the evidence, will lead to the conclusion that YOU were the one who set it all up. But, unfortunately, you were found out and your plans foiled. I go back a hero, and you go back a criminal and get executed."

"Of course you would Dimitri. You always wanted one of those shiny metals, and shiny coin." He grabbed my wrists putting cuffs on me, then the Captain. He pushed the two of us down a few halls to a room.

"Trix-"

I saw everyone else in the room. The last of the survivors. "I got the last two."

I did a head count, there was one more head then there should have been.

"Well, well, well. I see you are now a fully fledged trooper now, Trix." The extra person turned and my throat closed. "Surprise, I'm the real master mind behind this, excluding Ventress here."

"Jonny?" I more squeaked than spoke. He was like a son to me, the way he acted as young as we really were. "It was you?"

"Don't act like you cared." His words were venom to my heart. "You never cared for anyone, not even your squad. All you wanted was to be alone and 'think and train'. And you never even bothered to consider telling me."

"Telling you what?" I was on the verge of tears.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. I know your secret, I know why you never take your armor off." He was right in front of me now. "And I think it's time to show the others, don't you."

"I'm sorry."

His hands were on the side of my helmet, but he froze for a second. "Sorry for what?"

"This." I flung my head forward, hitting his forehead and rolling over him grabbing the key to the cuffs. I got mind off, putting them on Jonny and taking off Rex's putting them on Dimitri. "Get them out of the cuffs!" I tossed Rex the key as I more than likely broke one of the traitors arms.

"We're good!" There were more shouts, but I didn't hear them because I got hit in the head hard enough to make my ears ring. Someone grabbed my wrist from behind, yanking me out the door.

"We need a way out of here, Trix!" I was being shook. I blinked, realizing that Rex was the one shaking me and that the others were tense.

"Um, the, um."

"The Um what?"

"The only way off is into the water. We're at a dead end, and we're surrounded. Either into the water or we're dead in seconds." Everyone looked at each other.

"Into the water, it's the only way."


	16. Chapter 16

Okay, **Bold= sexual scene** **scene is in my opinion M yeah, ****definitely M so read or don't doesn't really matter much later, I don't think**, but IDK um, I make some stuff up so srry its not right, um Enjoy? R&R? Oh, and the last line is hinting at Trix X _ (Some one other than Fives *Wink wink* but a scene like that later)

* * *

(Trixster POV)

"Into the water?" Webs voice was tight, he didn't have good memories with the water.

"Yes, into the water Webs." There was clanking of droids. "It's now or never."

Rex looked at them, and turned to me, "Okay. Into the water."

"Grab someone's wrist, everyone." I was in the middle holding Rex's and Webs' wrist. "When I count to 3, we jump. When you hit the water, you want to be as straight as possible, and don't let go of whoever's wrist you're holding. Just kick your legs back and forth, that should keep you afloat." The droids were closer. "1."

"Stop!" One of the B1 droids yelled.

"2!"

"I said halt!"

"3!"

"FIRE!"

The bolts skimmed the top of our heads as we fell downward. I could feel Rex's and Web's grip tighten on my wrist, and I knew I would later have bruises there. The water was rushing toward us, and there was just enough time for me to yell, "HOLD YOUR BREATH!" I don't know how many people heard me because we fell into the water, and Rex slipped from my grasp. My head came to the surface, and the only one missing was Rex. "Sir?!" No response. "Head to that platform, I'm going to find the Captain, KEEP AN EYE ON EACH OTHER!" I submerged again, seeing the faint outline of white against black.

Kicking as hard as I could, I reached his level and grabbed his wrist. He had been knocked out from the way he fell into the water, and he was most likely suffocating right now. I carefully took mine and his helmet off, holding on to them so they didn't sink. _Not the way I thought that this would happen, if it ever did._ I parted his lips and smashed mine against his, pushing air into his lungs while kicking upward. The sides of my vision was going black, and not from the water. I shoved out helmets back on, and broke the surface of the water, taking a huge gulp of breath.

"Trix!" I swam, dragging the Captain behind me, to where everyone else was waiting for us. They pulled Rex out of the water, laying him on the ground letting Saber try to see if he was still breathing.

I pulled myself out of the water, coughing slightly. "Is he okay?" Saber looked up at my question.

"He should be fine."

"Good, cause when he wakes up I want to ask him what the kriffing force happened and why he didn't listen to what I had said."

"That's my fault. I was loosing my grip on Hades wrist, and the Captain, and I slipped, so he grabbed me, pushing me back and fell into the water wrong." Zeus looked up at me, then at the Captain who shot up coughing.

I hit his back lightly, trying to help him. "Well, now I can't yell at you for not listening to me since you more than likely saved Zeus' life."

"You would have yelled at me?" He had taken his helmet off and was looking at me.

"Um, yeah, well no time to discuss, we have to make sure that those traitors don't get off planet. Plus we have to wait for back up from the fleet, and make sure that the trap doesn't go thorough. Most likely the trap will kill everyone on the ship."

I looked at the bunch. They were hopeless, it was obvious, they didn't try to hide it. They didn't think we would succeed, they thought we would all die. "Captain, would you like to speak?" He saw what I was hinting at.

"As long as these clankers occupy these halls, everyone of our brothers are at risk."

"But there's so many of them," El-Les sounded grim.

"Doesn't matter. We have to retake these halls, so we Will retake these halls." A wave of nausea and pain shot through me, making me almost collapse, but I caught myself.

"Trix! Holy Force, that's bad. You're bleeding out, you need real medical attention and more than likely some time in a baca tank." Saber looked at my leg. "It's probably infected also." My mind clicked, _Baca_.

"I need to get to my bunk," I grunted standing. I tried to walk, but I could feel myself limping.

"How do you suppose we do that? We're about 10 platforms away, each with close to a batallion of droids, you're limping, the Jedi is missing, here's a squad of traitors looking for us, and they have a Sith with them. Forget it, we're dead no matter what we do." Hyde sat on the platform, kicking at the water.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm taking as many of those tinnies with me as I can. A little revenge for our fallen brothers, and the youngest Cadets." The Cadets looked at me, "I'm keeping good on my promise. And I don't think it's right that we don't do what every other brother does, fight till their last breath. And if I do die today, and the fleet does take back Kamino, I'd have died with the one thing that those Seppies couldn't take. My will to fight. I'm repaying an old friend," I looked up imaging that I could see the Rishi moon, "Heavy."

They all looked at me stunned, like I had just stripped in front of them all. "What?"

"Didn't expect you could say something so inspiring."

"Yeah, well I have more to say, so listen up. They've killed you brothers, and there is only 2 interests here. To end the production of our brothers, or to steal the DNA of our cloner, Jango Fett. This is the closest thing we have to a home. Today we fight for more than the Republic. Today, we fight for every brother, dead or alive, because if they keep Kamino, it means death, for all of us." Everyone's eyes were on me, my brother's golden-brown eyes watching me, as if I were some high ranking officer, even higher than Rex or Cody. "Now, I think we can even the odds some."

I started to walk down the hall. I pressed on a section on the wall and it moved revealing more guns like Rex's and the DC-15s. "How many arsenals do you have?"

"Enough to supply an entire battalion, now only take what you need. Unneeded weight will slow you down." I grabbed two like Rex's, handing them to him. "You'll need some extra." He nodded and checked the amo levels. I put two on my back, right bellow my waist, and one at my right thigh. I grabbed the one sniper in this group of guns, strapping it to be back. "Let's go. Oh, almost forgot, Bric, this is for you," I handed him a gun I knew he used often. "Let's scrap some clankers."

As soon as we turned the corner there was a squad of droids but they didn't see us, they had their backs to us. Saber lifted his blaster, but I pushed it down holding up a finger indicating to wait. I walked up to the closest one and I snapped the head off. "Now!" I ducked as shots flew, knocking the droids down in less than 10 seconds. "Come on."

The rest of the way was relatively clear, a droid here or there. "Somethings not right. We should have run into at least 10 squads of droids. Something else is going on here." We reached the bunk areas and I climbed to mine, grabbing some baca, and putting a butt-load on. I hissed softly as I felt a burning sensation then it subsided to cooling down the wound. I sighed momentarily, before I heard voices from the floor above.

"An alarm was triggered for the floor bellow us. It must be the survivors since the droids were ordered to stay out of that section."

"Trix! Come on!" The voices above me stopped.

There was beeps, and I opened Hyde's bunk. There was a bomb counting down. "Go! RUN!"

"What's wrong!?"

"BOMB!"

"Not enough time to run, toss it!" I looked at Rex, tossing it. He caught it and sprinted out the room. There was a muffled boom and then silence.

"Rex?" I jumped down from the latter to the ground. I walked in the direction the Captain had run in. "Sir?" I felt Skulls' hand on my shoulder, holding me back. I looked at him, yanking it from his grasp and walked forward. The doorway opened to me, and I saw the scorch marks on the Captain and the wall. "Sir?" My voice cracked. I'd been through too much today. Everyone left and right is getting hurt and betraying us, I couldn't take it, I collapsed crying. Rex was on the floor, and it was obvious that at the last moment he had thrown the bomb and had ben blasted back into the wall.

"Now why are You crying?" I squeaked and almost crushed the Captain with my hug. "Krif- Still need to breath and injured."

"S-Sorry, Sir." I let him go and my face flushed with embarrassment under my helmet. There was whooshing of a gunship and shouts and shots.

"Looks like reinforcements finally arrived." I nodded, and the others waited with me while the other troops that just arrived came to our position.

"Trix! Where are you!" I could tell it was Echo.

"ECHO!" I practically tackled him when he entered the doorway. "Rex needs a medic." Echo nodded and called one on his com. "Where's Fives?"

"Here." I nearly knocked him to the ground with my hug. "So, I hear you helped fight off 2 battalions worth of droids with these Cadets."

"Partly true." I looked at him, seeing the Five on the side of his head tattooed. "I see you added a tattoo while on Rishi."

"I don't want to talk about Rishi."

"I know, I don't either." My thoughts drifted to when the Domino squad was here.

**"Heavy? What're you doing, it's 1 in the morning standard time. Come back inside, before you catch a cold and have to explain how you got sick." I gently pulled his arm trying to get him out of the rain. I was in my sleeping shirt and shorts, which were getting soaked. My private room was nice, it even had a personal balcony, but it was half facing- half not facing the rest of the platforms so if I went out and wanted to look at the other platforms I could.**

**"Why? They won't care, they'll just send me off somewhere. That's what being expendable does."**

**"Heavy! Don't talk like that!" He turned and looked at me, his eyes glowing against the dark rain. They glowed, like he was challenging me.**

**"Why?" He took a step forward, and his expression was dark, scary almost, "Why shouldn't I talk like that, Trixster?" I stepped back every time he took a step ****forward. "It's the truth."**

**"Heavy, your- your"**

**"I'm what?" He growled, "What am I? Stupid, cruel," I could feel tears mixing with the rain that was running from my hair down to my face. My legs hit the back of my bed, making me stumble and fall on my back on my bed. Heavy's pace quickened slightly, and I scrambled to get up, but he was over me, blocking my escape. "I'm what?!" He yelled at me, hitting his hands on the bed just above my shoulders. I yelped twisting trying not to face him, mostly because of shame. Soldiers weren't suppose to do what I was.  
**

**"You're scaring me." My body was shaking, tears streaming down my cheeks and onto my bed. I felt the weight around me suddenly gone, and I realized I was freezing, making me shake harder. Heavy's voice was quiet, and slightly hurt.**

**"Trix, I didn't mean to scare you. I was just mad that they consider us expendable." His arms wrapped around me, "Force, Trix. You're skins colder than ice. Here lift your arms." I did as I was told and I felt my sleep shirt being taken off. I shivered, wrapping my arms around me. He untied my shorts, tossing it with me shirt. "Come on." He lifted me carrying me to the bathroom, and turned on the shower.**

**"Okay, in you go." I clung to him, not wanting to go into the hot water alone. "Come on, let go."**

**My fingers dug into his shoulders, ****burring my head in the crook of his neck, "No! Not alone." I felt his chuckle then intense heat as water beat down on my skin rougher than the outside rain. I wiggled in his grasp trying to make him use his body as a shield from the water. I felt Heavy making me stand, and tilting my head upward. I looked at him, seeing his lip ****twitch and his hair stuck to his face.**

**"Trix, I-" My eyes scanned him, pausing at his waist. My breath was sharp, and he watched me as I tugged his shirt over his head, feeling his developing muscles. "Trix," he repeated. His voice was tight, like he was trying to force his voice to be normal. I was pulling down his mesh bottoms when he grabbed me wrists firmly. "Can't." The look in his eyes said differently. He wanted to, BADLY.**

**"Sure we can."**

**"Feeling. New. Strange." Heavy was panting now, and I had slipped his mesh pants off without his notice.**

**"But not bad?" My hand pressed on his abs, earning a groan before he recovered realizing what I was pressing.**

**His eyes were wide, water running down his face catching on his eyelashes. "Trix," he backed up, his back hitting the metal wall of the shower, "we, no. I know Fives approached you, and you gave in. He told me. But I can't, we're family."**

**I looked at him, tilting my head. I wanted him, BADLY, and I was almost prepared to do anything to have him. I stepped closer, like he had done to me not even 20 minutes earlier. "Heavy," I could see his eyes flicking toward the bathroom door. I knew where his mind mostly was, but part of me knew if I pushed hard enough, I would get him to give in.**

**I hit the shower off with my foot, not letting up as I approached him. "Trix," he tried to push me back, but I slipped between his arms, lightly ****licking the water off him. I could feel him tense, his muscles only slightly relaxing when my fingers clung to his shoulders. I was getting the better of him, I knew it, _Only a little push more._ His breath was heavy, no pun intended in my mind. I lightly pushed/guided Heavy to the bathroom counter. My lips hit his none to softly. "No. Trix, no. I'm- No. I'm not going to let you make me one of your boy toys. We're family, not lovers."**

**"Why not?" I knew that it was my desire to have my brother's body that was fueling me now. "You've heard the rumors, you know that there's at least one, if not most that's true. Brothers bedding brothers." My head was swirling, I wasn't aware till after about what I had said next, only what I felt and saw. "It's not that different," I was whispering in Heavy's ear now. "It's no different than what others are doing, except that this time it's with your sister, not brother."**

**I guided his hands to my newly developed breasts, making him cup them and squeeze. "So close, just a few layers of clothes that separates you from either staying with the feeling of a boy, or feeling like a man." His eyes were dark, my challenge getting the better of his pride. "Is it really that you think it's wrong, or do you think that you won't be able to pleasure whoever you have for your first correctly?" He knew what I was doing. I was challenging him, challenging him to be better than Fives without really saying that.**

**With the whole more observant and higher senses that all Clones have, I knew, Heavy knew, I knew he was on the verge of pure arousal. He was barely teetering on the edge. Only a small tap, and be sent into a sexual frenzy I would gladly welcome to try and sate the need between my thighs that was growing with every denial.**

**"Pick the one you think is right." Heavy seemed to stand way taller than I was, even though he was 5 inches taller at most.**

**"Hm," I pressed myself against him, my head resting on his shoulder, "I'm going to say you're afraid."**

**"Wrong."**

**"Prove. It."**

**"You really want me to prove it?"**

**"Yes, I do."**

**That sent him over the edge. My back was slammed against the glass, his lips pressing me in a deep kiss. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me, slowly backing me toward my bed. ****"I'd rather have something to take off you."**

**I felt my face flush once he had gotten me on the bed and was hovering above me, eyeing my curves. His hand moved from the curve of my back, up to where my bra strap was.**

**"Trix." I was confused, it wasn't heavy's voice, it was a guy, but one I knew I hadn't met before. "Trix."**

There was a light tap on my shoulder, making me jump. "Trixster, right?" He had yellow armor on, and I knew without a doubt that it was Commander Cody. I nodded. "Can I speak with you for a minute?" _What would the Commander want to talk about with me?_ He pulled me into a room, but no one was there. "Look, I just wanted to tell you I know." My blood ran cold, colder than when my flashback was reality.

I played dumb, "Sir? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Look, you don't need to play dumb with me. I know." He took his helmet off and studied me. "Take your bucket off."

"Is that an order, Sir?"

"I can make it one."

Shaking slightly, I pulled the bucket off and looked at the Commander, who wasn't surprised. "Who told you?" It felt weird to hear my real voice and not the altered version to sound like one of the guys.

"Fives and Echo. They knew I thought that you were the traitor so they explained why you acted and did what you did."

"Are you going to turn me in?"

"No, and I believe that Master Shaak Ti already made her decision. Your secrets safe with me, not if you excuse me, I have to go run the search to find the traitors."

I sat, putting my helmet back on. Where could they have gone? _Could it be? _I stood, walking out to look at the water. I saw the platform to my old private room, something was off. "Hey, Trix, where you going?" I heard Saber yell after me as I sprinted down the hall.

"Stay here, I'll be back." Once I was outside, I pulled the sniper from my back and looked in the scope. I could see them. They were in my old room. It would take the others days to find them, and by the it would be too late. I knew what I had to do.

Cody watched me, seeing that I knew something. "What'd you need?"

He was waiting for 'orders'. "I need 3 sniper 20 feet apart, one here, going in that direction facing that platform." I pointed to my old room. "We need to find the Jedi, cause I won't last a minute against Ventress. The others, I can take, but not the droids. I'll need backup of 5." Cody nodded.

"Waxer, Boil! Over here!" I saw two from his battallion run over. I studied them for a moment. "Fives, Echo!" Cody motioned them over. "And I'll be the last." I nodded respectfully.

"Come on. And keep up, I'm not slowing down if you're too slow." I heard Fives chuckle and say something about him out running me. "You know I'm faster, and I have proof."

He rolled his eyes, "Where we goin'?"

"I'm sure you'll know when we're close." I saw Cody raise an eyebrow. I knew what he was getting at, and I wasn't going to deny it. I even admitted to myself after the Domino squad had been shipped out that I was a bit of a slut, whore, what ever. And now I had to lead 5 others to the room where it all happened, 2 already having experienced being with me in that room.


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, so Im going to try out going into Fives and Echo's thoughts, but sorry if it doesn't work out very well. If it's weird, I'll rewrite it. Um, I'm going to do a backstory on Trix after I'm done with this part of the story. Um, an Echo scene is going to be in here, so, yeah. Um, I'd say that with Language the bold is about middle T.**

**OMG a really awesomely done movie, but sadder than P.S. I love you from what I'm told. (Never seen P.S. I Love You, BTW) It's Hatchi: A Dog's Tale. I watched it for the second time yesterday in two days. I cried more the last time, i think, than the first time, since I knew what was going to happen.**

* * *

**(Fives POV)**

We were walking down the halls, and I started to realize where we were going. We were going to Trix's old room. "Are we-"

"Yes, they are in there." Trix's voice was quiet as were got closer. I looked at Echo. I could tell he was thinking back to when we were here and all of us were alive.

**(Flashback Bold= Echo _Bold Italic= Trix_)**

**"Hey, Trix, want a drink?" I held up a bottle of Moonshine, basically Whiskey, "I don't know how, but Heavy got ahold of like 3 bottles and gave me one, and since you weren't there, I thought that you might want some. There's no way I'd ever finish this ever." Trix smiled, grabbing 2 glasses.**

**"Sure, but only if you're having some. It's no fun when only one person is drinking." I knew at that time she was with Heavy and Fives. Heavy had been, well, he put up a fight. Fives, he was the one to approach her. If anything happened between them, it was more than likely be that it would be by accident.**

**I poured the glasses a ****quarter full, then I handed one to Trix and sat on the bed.**

**"So, what's up. You seem stressed and not as, um, 'Echo-y' as usual." Trix plopped down next to me, watching me.**

**"It's the training tests." I sighed and took a sip of the liquor. I had had a drink before, so I knew how to drink a little with out choking. "We don't even get close because we fight more with each other than we do with the droids. Plus they keep calling me Echo."**

**"What's wrong with Echo. It fits." Trix took a drink then adjusted how she was laying so she was comfy. "And you just all need to find some ground where you all agree on. They can be hard asses some times."**

**"Yeah, but it's that they don't care about regulation, and it's going to get them killed or Court-Marshalled one day. That is if we even pass the final test, but at this rate, we most likely won't even be close. We'll end up like 99," I looked at Trix who was raising an eyebrow, "not that that's all horrible, but we were make for battle, not ****maintenance. It's sad that no high ranked Commander or Captain looks at him with a lot of respect, they just see him as some mess up. I don't want those looks. I just-"**

**"You just what?" Trix had finished her drink and had poured another, with a little more in it.**

**"I just wish that we could get along and not fight as much as we do."**

**Trix gave me a full hearted smile. "It's natural to not get along with family. There are some people that it's easy to like, then there's the people that you can't stand. You just have to remember that you'll always have each others back, no matter what, cuz we're all the same blood, and we would feel guilty for how ever long we live, if we let a brother die just cuz we are mad at the time."**

**"I know, but I just can't stand them." I finished off the drink, letting Trix refill it. "They always stare at me like I'm too good of a soldier, always following orders and going by the book."**

**"You can't always do EXACTLY what they tell you. You just have to bend it sometimes, totally go against if it's that bad or wrong." I shook my head slightly.**

**"I've tried, but I can't. I can't go against what they programed to think and do."**

**"Maybe later, when you're in battle and start to learn how to think differently. Get influenced by what the others do."**

**I shook my head slightly. "I don't think so. But anyway, how's Your week been?"**

**"Okay I guess. Not much other than just sitting around reading about some of the battle reports."**

**"What battles?"**

**"There was one on Christopsis with the Jedi Kenobi and Skywalker, and the Commander Cody and Captain Rex. Just said the casualties and the over view of the battle. No battle plan though, incase the Seppies get ahold."**

**"Sounds like my kind of day." We both started to laugh.**

**I watched Trix, knowing if anything happened by accident, it would be now. When she had calmed her laughs, she saw me staring. "What, is there something on my face?" I looked away ****immediately, completely embarrassed. "Echo?" That next moment I found my lips against hers.**

"Echo, vod, pay attention. You're going to get yourself shot." I looked at Fives. We were near the room.

"Okay, when I call, you guys are going to come in, okay?"

Everyone said yes, sure. We waited for about a minute before we heard Trix call for us. We ran in, seeing Trix was cuffed.

"All part of the plan," I heard her mutter. We were over whelmed quickly by some droids that had stayed hidden.

"Just give up, you're outnumbered. And we found all the hidden guns, you have no extra weapons."

"Really? Which ones did you find?" Trix was stalling.

One of the brothers I didn't know named about 20 different guns that they had found. "You missed one." I could tell she was smirking. She used one of the droids to jump off of, knocking the vent off the A.C. that was in the room. A DC-15 fell and she used it to shoot off the cuffs and then turned it to stun. One of the droids shot at her, but before it reached her, I pushed her to the side, getting shot in the stomach.

"ECHO!"

The voice was far off, and the pain was intense. "Come on. Echo, Echo! Look at me." I felt myself being shook and my bucket being taken off. "Come on, Vod, look at me!" I was shaken more. I closed my eyes and everything went black.

**(Fives POV)**

"Echo!" I shook him again. He had closed his eyes and wouldn't open them.

"We need a medic to platform 10. Now!" Cody barked into his com-link. "Fives, you need to back up, make room for the medic."

"I'll go out to meet him." Trix said as she rushed out and down the hall. All the traitors were cuffed and Venteress had fled.

"Come on, vod," I shook Echo again.

"The medics here. Fives," I felt Echo being ripped from my arms. I was hyperventilating. I didn't want him to die. I didn't want to be alone. Trix was more than likely going to be made an ARC trooper, and if Echo died, I would be alone. No one to talk to, the only survivor of domino squad.

"We're loosing him, I need some blood." Cody nodded and I ripped the plates off my arm and let them put the IV in my arm. Echo was pale, just teetering between life and death.

"Cody," I saw Kenobi walk into the room, looking around. His eyes stopped on the three of us. The medic, me, and Echo. "What happened?"

"Echo pushed the Cadet," he motioned to Trix who was rushing through a medicine cabinet in the bathroom, "out of the way, taking the bullet."

"Here." Trix had ran back in, a bottle with some black liquid in it. "It heals faster than Baca, but this is really hard to come by, and burns like hell." She handed it to the medic who thanked her and went back to work. Trix pressed something on her helmet, and looked around, muttering, "Where did I put that?"

Trix crossed the room and opened another cabinet. There was a bottle that I immediately recognized. It was the bottle of liquor that Heavy had gotten ahold of. She grabbed it and went back to Echo. "Whiskey. It'll help dull the pain." That was all she said when Cody gave her a questioning look.

"We need to get him to the medics on the _Resolute_. I did as much as I could. I need the facility here, but the Seppies destroyed it."

Cody nodded. "I need an empty gunship to my position. Then we need the medics there when we land back on the _Resolute._" Cody spoke into his com again. "And double time it. I don't know how long he will hold on."

_"Yes, Sir. We just changed one of the empty gunships orders. About 2 minutes."_

The gunship arrived. Once I was on with Echo, Cody, the Medic and Kenobi, Cody looked at Trix, "You coming?"

"I have things I have to oversee here, Sir."

Cody nodded and the gunship closed.

Once we broke the atmosphere, there was beeping. "I've got no pulse." The medic moved so another could look. There was a static and then the first medic yelled, "CLEAR!" Whatever they were doing, I didn't like it, but Cody held me back. They pressed something onto his chest, and his body arched with the jolt. "Clear!"

"Echo!" There was a BEEEEEPPPPPPP that was long and loud. He wasn't moving.

"Call it."

"Time of death-"

"No!" I pushed past the Commander, and he tried to pull me back again, but I had slipped from his grasp. "Echo." I shook him slightly. "Echo, I know you're still here. Now listen to me. If you die on me, I will go there and bring you back, just so I could kill you again, and I know Trix will do worse if you do. Wake up," I shook him.

Cody turned away, a pained expression on his face, and sympathy on the General's face. I slapped Echo's face, HARD, then my head fell on his shoulder. "You Kriffing, self centered, rakeweed. You're not suppose to go out like this. You're not Heavy, or Droidbait, or Cutup. You promised that you wouldn't until we at least made ARC." My hands hit on his chest. "You're a Kriffing liar. You freaken reg manual worm. Who else is going to lecture me on not going by the book?"

I hit my head on his shoulder again. I hated him right now. I completely and utterly hated him. He left me alone, confused and just a regular trooper. "Wake up Echo. Please. I don't want to be alone."


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, so I have from 9:30 till 12, then 1 to about 1:40 to write each day, so I might be updating A LOT. I'm sory if I update so much that you fall behind.**

* * *

(Echo POV)

"Wake up Echo. Please. I don't want to be alone."

The words rang in my head. _I'm trying Fives, I really am. I can't though. I'm still here. I'm still alive._ Everything was surrounded by blackness. There was a thing here or there, but when I reached for it, it went away before I could touch it. "_The one they call Echo never adapts to the situation._"

_"I don't like your tone, Rookie."_

_"ECHO!"_

_"You just have to remember that you'll always have each others back, no matter what, cuz we're all the same blood, and we would feel guilty for how ever long we live, if we let a brother die just cuz we are mad at the time."_

_"Droidbait! Behind you!"_

_"Heavy always hated that place."_

_"Sir, we don't deserve this honor."_

_"You think too much Echo, you have to loosen up, that's how you start to find common ground with Fives and Heavy and Droidbait and Cutup."_

_"CT- 782 seems to follow his own path, he can't do it all on his own."_

_"There was an incident on the Rishi Moon outpost."_

_"He saved our lives, but he gave up his own."_

_"Congratulations, you're not shines anymore."_

"We're going to have to pull the plug." It was the medic talking. _Pull the plug? What're they talking about._

"You touch him, I'll rip your throat out." _Fives? What's going on, what're they talking about._

"He's in a coma, he's not going to wake up. Not with this damage." _Coma? What the hell are you talking about, you know I'm right here?_

"Fives," It was Cody talking, "he could be suffering, I don't know that's in his head right now, but there's no point in making him suffer longer. He's basically trapped in his mind."

"No. I lost everyone else. I'm not losing him to. Trix will be gone and an ARC, and I'll be alone. I'm NOT losing him." I felt a hand on my head. "Come on, Echo, wake up. Please. I need you here to lecture me and piss me off about not going be the book or not following orders."

I tried to move, but I could tell if I did move, it wasn't much, like a twitch or something. After that, it was quiet for a long time, I think. The door opened and someone whispered, "Fives?" It was Trix. "Fives, go get some sleep, I'll keep him company. You need to eat also."

"Is Kamino okay?"

"Yes, the rebuilding is starting, but it's going to be awhile before any of the Cadets could go through the final test. But from the looks of it, everyone is going to pass. Now go, I promise, if anyone tries to pull the plug, I'm going to personally break every bone in their body."

"Fine." The door opened and then closed.

"Echo? If you can hear me, I just wanted to say thank you. But I should be in that bed and you should be with Fives, comforting each other." I felt her kiss my forehead. "I've done worse than you can ever imagine. I deserve to die, I didn't deserve to be saved and let you get put in a coma. Everything, the attack on Kamino, you getting shot, all the brothers that died, it's all my fault."

I finally got my eyes open and blinked, twice, it was bright in the room. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Trix she wasn't looking at me, she had her bucket on and was looking at the floor. "They had tricked me. I thought that it was fake, but they had fixed it."

"Fixed what?"

She squeaked, or screamed, they were close in this case. My throat was raw. Cody ran in, "What's wrong?" He froze when he saw I was awake. Boil appeared behind him, and Cody turned, "Get Fives, I'm sure he wants to be here right now." He turned his attention to me again. "Kid, what do you remember?"

"The attack on Kamino, and then getting shot. What were you talking about, pulling the plug?"

"Um, well-"

"You had had life support, and since you were out for so long, they thought you weren't going to wake up. They were going to shut off the life support." Trix said, moving as Fives came running in.

"ECHO!" He practically suffocated me as he squeezed me with a hug.

"Okay, still need to breath." Fives let go, but didn't move away from the bed. "How long was I out?"

"Almost a month. Kamino is rebuilt now, and I came one last time before I went through the final test with the squad." Trix motioned to her squad, outside the door, waiting for her to hurry up.

"A month?"

"Yep, and Rex spent most of that time in a Baca tank, to much of his displeasure." Fives smiled.

"Nice to see you smile again. It's been awhile. I have to go though." Trix nodded good-bye and she walked out, taking the training gun from Saber as she led the group away from the medical center.

"You woke up."

I looked at Fives. "I promised." I sat Fives on the verge of tears before he hugged me, which I returned. "I'm dying on you yet, Vod, I'm going to wait till we're ARCs. Maybe die like a hero, I don't know, maybe explode like Heavy."

"Don't joke like that."

"We're all going to die one day. No one lives forever, but if I do before you, don't hate me too much. You still have the 501st."

"Sure, vod," Fives mocked an awe face, "Maybe you'll die at the Citidel, and we're rescuing some Jedi." I chuckled slightly.

"Well, then we'd make history. Breaking some out of the Citidel is impossible."

"Maybe, and maybe it's not. We'd have an advantage that the others who tried didn't."

"What's that?"

"Trix." We laughed again. "She freaken took on an entire 2 batallions, and she was injured. Now you DO NOT want to fight her," we laughed again, "I think that her squad will do just fine, don't you Echo?"

"Yeah." I rubbed my head. I had a serious headache.

"Oh, she left this for when you woke up." Fives grabbed a glass, handing it to me, then poured something in it. I smelled it, then smiled.

"So, she did keep it. I knew I would never finish the bottle Heavy gave me."

"'Nough talking, more drinking." I smiled and drank it as Fives poured himself a glass.


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, I know the last chapter wasn't that good, sorry.**

* * *

"HYDE'S DOWN!"

"I'm going to clear a path, Saber, watch him!" Trix rolled out of the way before a fake explosion happened where she was standing before.

"Is that the one they call Trix?" Colt turned to Bric.

"Yes, that's Trix."

"I hear that the kid took on an entire 2 battalions of droids alone during the invasion."

"He would deny it, saying that he had the others to help, but it's more or less true."

"Well, let's make it more a challenge then," Colt turned to El-Les, nodding. El-Les pressed a few buttons and then destroyer droids rolled out from a newly installed hidden door.

"TRIX! ROLLERS!" Webs yelled coming up on her left.

"Okay, I'm going to draw the fire, you go from behind and slowly walk through the shield." Webs nodded and circled around. The droids saw her and started firing. Now she had to avoid shots from both sides.

_"New set of orders: capture the torrents."_

"You heard the orders," Trix yelled, dodging a few shots, "Skulls, your turn!"

He nodded and took off, firing at the torrents. The rollers went down, and Trix ran back to Hyde and Saber. "Okay, Webs, I need you and Saber to take Hyde to a spot with better cover. Once you get him there, signal Skulls, and he'll go look at him. When Skulls goes, Saber you come with me, Webs, I need you to defend them while Skulls is looking at Hyde." They nodded, and did as they were told.

"Kid knows what he's doing." Colt looked at Rex, who was given permission to see the final tests since he had helped with the final training. Rex was watching the events unfold. As Saber and Webs moved Hyde, Saber got shot in the back. Trix cursed and told the rest of the squad to fall back to better cover.

"Skulls, you take care of them," Trix looked at Webs, "I need you to defend them. This is our final test, we can't fail." Webs nodded.

Trix stood, starting to go. "And Trix," she turned to Webs, "try not to break them too much, others still have to use the droids later." Trix gave a small nod before running off.

"Kid broke formation and is leaving men behind." Colt shook his head. "I'm ready to end the test now."

"Sir, Trix did break formation, but he didn't leave the others behind. He changed the orders so that all of them wouldn't get shot down." Rex glanced back, seeing how far Trix had advanced since she wasn't being 'held back.' She was close to the end.

That's when it went all wrong. A group of Commando droids circled her. But when Colt ended the test, the droids didn't respond. They went after the Cadets, with real guns. "Is this part of the training?" Rex looked at Colt.

"The droids aren't responding, they were suppose to stand down." Colt's posture showed he was panicking.

"Trix!" She was hit in the stomach and the back of the head with the droid's fist. She grunted and fell. The droid pointed the live gun at her. At the last second, she shot it in the head with a real gun.

"Screw this." She kept firing live rounds, at the rouge droids, making her way to the cornered Cadets. "Go! Get out of here." A round hit her arm, and she hissed in pain. "Go!"

Rex stared as Trix took on about 10 commando droids. One lunged at her, and she practically ripped its head off. Another smashed head, ripped off head, and then one that was just ripped apart. The others she shot down quickly. As in two or three seconds quick. Colt was down there already, checking to see what had happened. He patted Trix's shoulder. "You did good, kid, even though this wasn't suppose to happen." He motioned to the droids.

"Yeah, well, it's just 10 or 20 more droids to the dead droid list."

"And how many do you have now?"

"About 350. 370 if you count this. And those are the only ones I kept track of."

"Well, I have no doubt that you and your team passed the test. Congratulations." Trix nodded to Colt, saying thanks or whatever.

"Now, if you excuse me, Sir, I have to go tell an injured brother and a brother who's waiting with him." Colt nodded, dismissing them.

Trix had immediately gone to a gunship and went to the gunship again. It took off and went to the _Resolute_. Once there Trix had run to the med center. Once in Echo's room, she ripped off her helmet and practically tackled the two. Fives was standing up, signing a sheet, and helping Echo out of the hospital bed. "I passed!" The two guy in her arms chuckled giving her a group hug.

"Way to go," Echo lightly patted her back. Fives smiled and lightly kissed the top of Trix's head.

"Knew you would."

Trix cleared her throat, putting her helmet back on. "Well, now I have to act as a regular trooper."

"Nothing you haven't been doing." Fives smiled, patting her head. "You should go back and see your squad."

"Probably, but incase I don't make the 501st." Trix kissed Fives and Echo. "Bye." Then she ran off to see her squad.


	20. Chapter 20

**Short chapter! Sorry :(**

**Okay, so, since I can't personally reply to your review, Anonymus, I'm replying here.**

**********Anonymus: **lol'ed at the part where Rex adjusted her gun and she immediately gets better.  
(one would think that some super highly trained Clone Soldiers are thaught these things at the beginnning of their weap. training -_-")  
Q: what a distance is there at the, so that she misses a live sized target 2 times?

_******My answer is most likely 12.192 meters or 40 feet.**_

******Anonymus: **well... this sounds like Rex&Co. are **coin a Black Ops Mission...on their own.  
Where are the other 150 guys who are supposed to be there?  
(still loking forward to new chap.)**

_**The other 150 guys on Kamino are dead except the ones she saved. (10 young Cadets, and all the other squads that are almost done with training) If you're talking about the people on**** th**_**_e_ Resolute, _they aren't there yet._**

**************Anonymus: **so let me get this straight:  
Kamino is under Siege, and right now they have nothing better to do than bitch about stuff, mention how the Jedi are creationists, and complete some more or less useless training, while :  
?KAMINO IS BEING ATTACKED?  
(is kamino now under attack? You got me confused now)

_******Right then, Kamino isn't being attacked, yet, it's right before that.**_

******Anonymus: **I think the cuffs are remote-controlled.  
aside of that: great work

_**The cuffs that they had were old fashioned ones, with keys, since they knew Trix was smart enough to get out of the other ones.**_

**Okay, so, this is going to be the last one before I start 2 more stories. One a back story, rated M, which I'm thinking of calling 'Her Soldiers'. M for sexual/ violent language, actions, discussions, and um, I think the ****basics. The other has a strange concept. It's basically that Rex is in a coma, then while he's out, he sees this planet. Then later they crash on the planet, and it's like there are 10 people there originally, the there's only 4 left, but they are 'asleep' and contain darkness (like a prison). And in their war, who ever's winning, is the one who's winning in the Clone Wars. Um, it'll be a while to start and keep updating that, but I might put Trix in there once or twice. There'll be dragons and some other stuff, so, yeah. Um, last chap. for a while so enjoy. No cliffhanger I think.**

* * *

"Sir, I was wondering what battalion Trixter and the rest of the squad was assigned to." Fives walked up to Rex as he looked at the holopad.

"Not this one." Rex continued to read what it said, "I never put a request in for that squad."

"Sir?"

"I have my reasons." Rex signed the pad, handing it to the awaiting trooper. He started to walk and Fives followed. "Considering many variables, I decided it wasn't best. One being your history." Rex kept walking in the direction of the mess hall. "Another being that I know who and what Trixter is."

"Sir, I'm not sure what you're talking about. Trixter saved your life back on Kamino."

"I know she did. But I can't start showing that I ask for the squad because one of them saved my life. It wouldn't look good. Their scores were never above average, even if that. So instead I put in a request for the God Squad as some of the others called it. Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, and Ares will be arriving soon, I'd like you to show them around."

"She, Sir?"

"I know that Trix is different. And that most of your squad, you and Echo included, more than likely, Heavy also, have had sexual relations with her."

Fives stammered for an answer, "Uh, um, bu- what how?"

"Later." Rex got a transmission saying that the new troops were there. He nodded for Fives to go.

(On _Starkiller_) Trix POV

We landed on the _Starkiller_. It was an interesting name for a ship, I guess, but I wasn't too enthusiastic. I hadn't spoken for the entire ride out there. I had plugged in my earphones and was listening to my rock music. Currently I was listening to _This is war,_ by some band called 30 Seconds to Mars. I liked it, it was one of my favorites. I didn't bother to hold the handrail like the others when we got close. I knew I didn't need to.

When we landed, I saw another gunship open with other troops I had seen on Kamino. I made it on my helmet so I could see what others were saying without listening to them. The words would appear on the HUD. Some of the troopers were sitting, others standing, but I leaned against the gunship, hidden from view.

The Commander walked into the loading bay. The color on his armor was gold. Not like Commander Cody's, this Commander's made Cody's look dull and ugly. The words on the HUD appeared:

"I'm going to be your Commander. I'm Commander Film, but you'll call me Commander or Sir." Everyone had snapped to attention. I didn't, but I knew I should have. I just didn't want to. I just wanted to be left alone till the next battle. "I understand that you Rookies helped defend Kamino."

There were "Yes, Sir"s and there were a few nods. I stayed quiet, _Just don't draw attention to yourself and you'll be fine. _We started the tour of the ship, getting shown where everything was. I trailed behind slightly, I didn't want to be noticed and being back here would buy some time.

"Looks like there's a straggler, Commander." It was one of the lower, second in command, officers.

"Hurry up, Rookie."

I didn't say anything, just kept the T of my visor on him while I walked past him into the training area. Once we were all in, the Commander walked to the front. "So, let's see what you kids got." He nodded to Saber, "You're first." Everyone went, and during that, I made it obvious that I didn't want to be there and that I was bored.

Finally I was called up. "In the back, your turn." I looked at the targets and the gun. "You've got 30 seconds to impress me."

He hit the start, and I started shooting. When the time was done, I could see the jaw drop on him, I had gotten a perfect score. "You got a name kid?"

I didn't reply, not till the end of the tour and we were shown to our bunks. "Trixter, my names Trixter." I walked into the room and the door slid shut.

(Third POV)

"Well, this is going to be an interesting group." The Commander said as he walked to the bridge. "Very interesting."


End file.
